bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 351a. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 1)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares his next adventure with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Han Solo (Joshua) and Chewbacca while Darth Vader (Nonny) waits for Death Star to be rebuilt. During the battle of Hoth, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), who was the ghost, requests Luke to go to Dagobah to do some training with Yoda. While Yoda trains Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie meets Lando Calrissian (Jonesy) and Boba Fett (Avi) the bounty hunter. Han was frozen in carbonite and was taken to Tatooine. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Snowtroopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1980 movie "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back." *This is a sequel to "A New Hope." This story takes place after the second story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space... It was been awhile since Obi-Wan's demise and the destruction of Death Star. Several pods buzzed around and goes to a planet called Hoth. (at Hoth) It was icy and snowy in Hoth and strange robots would appear. A boy named Luke Skywalker was riding on a Tauntaun. he was preparing for the battle. Tobias: Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me? Joshua: (on the comlink) Loud and clear, kid. What's up? Tobias: Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings. Joshua: (on the comlink) There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed. I'm going back. Tobias: Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long. Then, Luke heard a noise and the Tauntaun roars. Tobias: Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something? Then a creature called a Wampa attacks Luke and the Tauntaun and drags him to the cave. (at the Rebel base) A smuggler named Han Solo went inside the rebel base and meets up with a Wookiee named Chewbacca. Joshua: Chewie! Chewie! Chewie! Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Alright, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand. Meanwhile, Han went into the command center to know if everything's under control. Snail: Solo? Joshua: No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around. Snail: Commander Skywalker reported in yet? Joshua: No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him. Snail: Well, With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships. Joshua: General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore. Snail: I'm sorry to hear that. Joshua: Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man. Snail: A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you. Joshua: Thank you, General, Han encounters a girl named Princess Leia who is standing at a console. Joshua: Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it. Ashlie: That's right. Joshua: Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess. Han was leaving and Leia came up to him. Ashlie: Han! Joshua: Yes, Your Highnessness? Ashlie: I thought you decided to stay. Joshua: Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind. Ashlie: Han, we need you! Joshua: We? Ashlie: Yes. Joshua: Oh, what about you need? Ashlie: I need? I don't know what you're talking about. Joshua: You probably don't. Ashlie: And what precisely am I supposed to know? Joshua: Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me. Ashlie: Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader... Joshua: No! That's not it. Come on. Oh. Uh-huh. Come on. Ashlie: You're imagining things. Joshua: Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss? Ashlie: I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee. Joshua: I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss! Meanwhile, a droid named C-3PO was going with his friend, R2-D2 towards the main hangar. Gil: Don't try to blame me. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I didn't ask you to turn on the thermal heater. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I merely commented that it was freezing in the princess's chamber. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: But it's supposed to be freezing. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: How are we going to dry out all her clothes? I really don't know. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Oh, switch off. C-3PO and R2-D2 saw Han and Chewie were trying to get the ship in shape. Joshua: Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these. Gil: Excuse me, sir. Joshua: (to Chewbacca) Put them back together right now. Gil: Might I have a word with you, please? Joshua: What do you want? Gil: Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator. Joshua: I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her. Gil: Oh. Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is. Joshua: I don't know where he is. Gil: Nobody knows where he is. Joshua: What do you mean, "nobody knows"? Gil: Well, uh, you see... Joshua: Deck Officer. Deck Officer! Gil: Excuse me, sir. Might I inqu-... Joshua: (puts his hands on Gil's mouth) Charlie Brown: Yes, sir? Joshua: Do you know where Commander Skywalker is? Charlie Brown: I haven't seen him. Good Grief! It's possible he came in through the south entrance. Joshua: It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there. Charlie Brown: Yes, sir. Gil: Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on? Joshua: Why not? Gil: Impossible man. Come along, R2, lets find Princess Leia. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger. Han was getting the Tauntaun ready to find Luke. Charlie Brown: Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in. Joshua: Not likely. Are the speeders ready? Charlie Brown: Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold. Joshua: Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns. Charlie Brown: Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly. Joshua: That's right. And my friends out in it. Han sets out to find Luke on the Tauntaun. Charlie Brown: Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker. Joshua: Then I'll see you in hell! (at the frozen groge) It was snowy than ever and the Wampa were eating meat and Luke was hanging upside down. he couldn't move but he found a weapon called a lightsaber. He tried to grab it but it was no use. The, he tried it again and the Wampa saw him. Tobias: (grabs and wields the light blue lightsaber) (outside of the gorge) With the lightsaber in hand, he was free and cuts the beast's hand. Luke rushes out of the gorge and the snowstorm was brewing. Han was looking for Luke during the snowstorm. (at the icy hangar) R2-D2 and C-3PO was worried about Han and Luke. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: You must come along now, R2. There's really nothing more we can do. And my joints are freezing up. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Don't say thing like that! Of course we'll see Master Luke again. He'll be quite all right, you'll see. (to himself) Stupid little short-circuit. He'll be quite all right. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the snow drift) Luke was struggling in the snow and knew he couldn't survive and Han searched everywhere for Luke. (at the icy hangar) The rebel officer arrived to see the other officer who was working with Princess Leia. Linus: Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo. C-3PO and R2-D2 came to see Leia as soon as possible. Gil: Mistress Leia, R2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope. Schroeder: Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed. (to Linus) Close the doors. Linus: Yes, sir. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: R2 says the chances of survival are 775... to 1. Chewbacca: (roars softly) Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Chewbacca: (roars) Gil: Actually, R2 has been known to make mistakes... from time to time. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Don't worry about Master Luke. I'm sure he'll be all right. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: He's quite clever, you know... for a human being. (at the snow drift) Meanwhile, Luke was struggling in the snow. Suddenly, he stumbles upon a ghost version of a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mickey: Luke... Luke. Tobias: (very weak) Ben? Mickey: You will go to the Dagobah system. Tobias: Dagobah system? Mickey: There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me. Tobias: (groans) Ben... Ben. Luke fell unconscious and Han located him. Joshua: Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here. Then, the Tauntaun began to die. Joshua: Not much time. Tobias: Ben... Ben... Joshua: Hang on, kid. (uses the lightsaber and cuts the Tauntaun) Tobias: Dagobah system... Joshua: (smells) Whew... Tobias: Dagobah... Joshua: This may smell bad, kid... Tobias: Yoda... Joshua: ...but it will keep you warm...til I get the shelter built. Ooh...I thought they smelled bad on the outside! Until the morning came and the Rebel pilots make up for a lost time. Lobster: Echo Base... I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form. The speeder rushes faster and the snow was still there. Lobster: This is Rogue Two. this is Rogue Two. Captain Solo, so you copy? Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two. Joshua: (on the receiver) Good morning. Nice of you guys to drop by. Lobster: Echo Base... this is Rogue Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them. (at the medical center) Luke was in a tank and was about to be healed. Han, Leia and the two droids watches him. Until now, he was on the bed. Gil: Master Luke, sir, it's good to see you fully functional again. Tobias: Thank you. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: R2 expresses his relief, also. Han and Chewie arrived to see him. Joshua: How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark. Tobias: Thanks to you. Joshua: That's two you owe me, junior. (to Ashlie) Well, your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer. Ashlie: I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield. Joshua: That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight. Ashlie: I don't know where you get you delusions, laser brain. Chewbacca: (roars in laughter) Joshua: Laugh it up, fuzz ball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage.' '''She expressed her true feelings for me. Ashlie: My...! Why, you stuck up,... half-witted,... scruffy-looking... nerf-herder! Joshua: Who's scruffy-looking? (to Tobias) I must have hit her pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid? Ashlie: Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet? (kisses Tobias on the lips) Snail: (on the speaker) Headquarters personnel, report to command center. Han was ready to leave until Luke was all better. Joshua: Take it easy. Gil: Excuse us, please. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the rebel base) The officer was looking at the screen until Leia and the others arrived. Snail: Princess... we have a visitor. We've picked up something outside the base in zone 12, moving east. Peppermint Patty: It's metal. Ashlie: Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke. Joshua: It could be a speeder, one of ours. Peppermint Patty: No. Wait. there's something very weak coming through. C-3PO arrived to hear it. Gil: Sir, I am fluent in 6,000,000 forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code. Joshua: It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Chewie, let's check it out. Snail: Send Rogues Ten and Eleven to station three-eight. (at the snowy plain) The strange robot looks around, Han and Chewie distracts it and shoots it. (at the rebel base) Leia and the officer gets a call. Joshua: (on the comlink) Afraid there's not much left. Ashlie: What was it? Joshua: (on the comlink) Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct. Ashlie: An Imperial probe droid. Joshua: (on the comlink) It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here. Snail: We'd better start the evacuation. (at Space) A stardestroyer appeared in Space with some fighters. (at the Stardestroyer) A devious, evil Sith Lord named Darth Vader watches over the fighters while the Imperial officers gets to work on rebuilding Death Star. Joe Agate: Admiral. Thibault: Yes, Captain. Joe Agate: I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had. Thibault: We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads! Joe Agate: The visuals indicate life readings. Thibault: It could mean anything. If we followed every lead... Joe Agate: But, sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms. Darth Vader came to see them as soon as possible. Nonny: You found something? Joe Agate: Yes, my lord. Nonny: (looks at the screen) That's it. The Rebels are there. Thibault: My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be... Nonny: That is the system. And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare you men. (at Hoth) The captain prepares the transports ready as soon as possible. Snail #2: Groups seven and ten will stay behind to fly the speeders. As soon as each transport is loaded, evacuation control will give clearance for immediate launch. Snail #3: Right, sir. Han was fixing the ship called the Millennium Falcon and Chewie was working on it. Joshua: Okay, that's it. Try it...Off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Off! (at the Medical center) Luke was all better and was ready to go. Droid: Sir, it will take quite awhile to evacuate the T-forty- sevens. Tobias: Well, forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports. Droid: Take care, sir. Tobias: Thanks. Luke came to see Han and Chewie. Tobias: Chewie, take care of yourself, okay? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Hi, kid. (to a droid) There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second. (to Tobias) You all right? Tobias: Yeah. Joshua: Be careful. Tobias: You, too. The General came to look on the computer. Lucy: General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four. Snail: Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault. (at the Stardestroyer) A General came to see Darth Vader as possible. Nonny: What is it, General? Crab: My lord, the fleet has moves out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment. Nonny: (very angry) The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system. Crab: He felt surprise was wiser... Nonny: He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack. Crab: Yes, my lord. Darth Vader came to look at the screen and meets Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett. Thibault: Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to... (gags) Nonny: (using Force choke without using his hands) You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett. Joe Agate: Yes, my lord. Nonny: Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett. Joe Agate: Thank you, Lord Vader. '''END of Part 1' Category:Stories